


Repentance

by masulevin



Series: Dragon Age NSFW Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Prompt fill: "Location: Chantry. Pairing: Cullen x female mage Inquisitor. Positions: Trying something new, Dirty talking, Dom/sub dynamics, Roleplay. <3"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suspect this isn’t the kind of roleplay you wanted when you asked for Cullen/mage inquisitor, but this is what I thought of first, so here you go.
> 
> (originally posted [on my tumblr](http://ma-sulevin.tumblr.com/post/153661624681/location-chantry-pairing-cullen-x-female-mage))

It takes her several minutes to find him. She looks for him first in his office, the war room, and in the training ring before she finds him in the Chantry. He’s alone, praying before the statue of Andraste, his eyes tightly closed even when he hears the door open and shut behind him.

Skyhold’s Chantry is much smaller than Haven’s. It’s an afterthought almost, just a statue of Andraste and some candles in a small room off of the gardens. Though a mage raised in the Circle worshiping the Maker and Andraste, Evelyn doesn’t follow religious practices. Perhaps it’s because of her time in the Circle–she’s never given it much thought.

Cullen, on the other hand, is devout. She walks up behind him as he prays, running her fingers across his shoulders, putting just enough pressure on him to be felt through his armor as she comes to stand in front of him.

When he looks up, she’s blocking the entirety of Andraste. All he can see is her, and he smiles.

“Evelyn,” he murmurs, starting to rise to his feet. Her slender hand pressing on his shoulder holds him down, and he raises his eyebrows at her.

Her mouth twists into a smirk. “Hello there.”

“What are you–”

She shushes him by pressing her thumb to his lips. He stills immediately, ignoring the flush that creeps up his cheeks. She waits until she feels him relax, then runs her fingers across his cheek and into his curls, gripping them tightly.

He tenses again, freezing in place under her hands, watching as she leans over him until their noses are almost touching.

“Knight-Templar. You weren’t where I expected you.”

Cullen sucks in a breath at her words. This is a game they rarely play, only when Evelyn wants to, but he loves it all the same. His pupils widen in the dark of the Chantry, and he waits for her next words.

“Have you been shirking your duties, recruit?”

He sucks in a shaky breath. “No, Revered Mother.” Her hands tighten in his hair as he arches his neck back even farther, just to the point of pain. His heart is thundering in his chest, and he swallows hard, but still he waits for her cue.

She releases him and takes a step back, leaning against the altar behind her. She rests her hands on it, head cocked to the side, deciding what to do.

“You came to worship? To repent?”

He nods. His knees are aching after so long kneeling, but she hasn’t said he can move.

She licks her lips slowly, dragging her tongue across the pink flesh, and his eyes lock onto the movement. It seems to give her an idea, because she bites her lip slowly, so slowly, before she lets herself smirk again.

She holds one hand out for him, and he stands, closing the distance between them and leaning down to kiss her. She stops him with one hand on his breastplate, and he opens his mouth to protest before he remembers.

She glares at him. “On your knees.”

He falls immediately, watching as she loosens the tie around her waist. She shifts from one foot to the other, rubbing her thighs together, and can’t help the sigh that escapes her lips.

She loves him like this. On his knees before her, ready to do what she asks, what she commands. He’s so obedient, so willing, so beautiful as he kneels, waiting for her next request.

She watches as he presses his lips together, shifting on his knees to find a more comfortable position. She looks down, eyes raking over his body, gazing at the bulge already growing in his trousers. And she’s barely touched him.

“Come closer.”

He shifts a little on his knees, moving until he’s close enough to grab her waist, pick her up and turn her around if he wanted, but he doesn’t. He waits, breath quickening.

She shuffles a little, expertly sliding her smalls over her hips so that they fall around her feet. She steps out of them deliberately, kicking them to the side, making sure he sees. His eyes watch the movement like a hawk watches a mouse, then return to her face.

She pulls up at the front of her robes, the long mage robes that she’s had since the Circle, until her ankles are just barely exposed. His hands twitch at his sides, but still he waits.

“Have you come to pay penance?” He swallows hard and nods, watching as she spreads her legs a little and pulls her robes up more. “Touch me.”

He moves immediately, yanking off his leather gloves and throwing them heedlessly to the side. His hands slide up her legs, pushing her robes out of the way, and find her hips. He looks up at her, waiting for permission, and she nods down at him, moving one hand to grip his hair again.

He slides one hand over her thigh, ticking at the soft flesh, and teases his fingers between her legs. He swallows a moan when he finds her soaked, her wetness already dampening the inside of her thighs. She loves this, and he does what she expects, gathering her wetness on his fingers and tracing little circles around her clit.

She allows her head to lean back and her eyes to close, enjoying the sensation until he grows too bold, slipping one finger inside of her. She tugs at his head immediately, and he stills, mouth gaping open as he waits.

“Knight-Templar. Is that what I said to do?”

“No, my lady.”

She grins, the candlelight glinting off of her teeth, and spreads her legs a little wider. She pulls her robe up with her free hand and drapes one leg over his shoulder.

His breath stops.

“Apologize.”

He dives in, pushing her robe the rest of the way up, letting the excess fabric drape over his head. His tongue reaches out, drawing a long line up her slit, tasting her. She groans quietly, pressing her hips against him even as he moans in return. He moves his arms under her other leg and lifts her, opening her legs wider around his face, propping her up against the altar.

He tastes her, drinks her in, tongue exploring folds that he knows so well. She writhes against him, grinding her teeth together to stay quiet as his tongue delves deep into her cunt, teasing her.

He moans against her, moving to trace circles around her clit, just teasing her with pressure until she squeezes her thighs around his head. He chuckles, but immediately obeys, wrapping his lips around her bud and sucking until she lets a loud moan erupt from her throat.

He moves faster, harder, pushing her to the edge as fast as he can. This is his penance, he knows, the way he makes it up to her for making her search for him when she needed him the most. He worships her, moaning against her as he tastes her.

“Yes, Cullen,” she moans, leaning back against the altar. “Fuck me with your tongue. Yes. _Yes._ ”

He growls, moving harder, pressing closer to her. His own arousal presses painfully against his trousers, begging to be touched, to be released, but he ignores it. This is for her. It’s always for her. His Inquisitor. His love.

He licks one more hard swipe up her cunt, and her thighs tighten around his head, holding him in place as her body tenses. Her back arches away from the altar and she bites her tongue to keep from screaming her release. 

He continues lapping at her, drinking her in as she comes. She drenches his face until she goes limp in his arms, and he lets her relax against him, lowering her to the floor.

She immediately runs her fingers into his hair, holding him still as she kisses him. Her tongue delves into his mouth immediately, tasting herself on his tongue and on his lips, and she moans against him.

She bites his lower lip as she pulls away. “Go to your office. Wait for me. Do not touch yourself until I arrive. Is that understood?”

He takes a deep, shuddering breath. “Yes, my lady.”


End file.
